parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Street Rat Part 21-A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Jasmine, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Aladdin watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Chicha and Miss Spider look on.) *Chicha: He really does love her, doesn't he, Miss Spider? *Miss Spider: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Chicha: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Miss Spider: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Chicha: How much I'm going to miss him. (With that, Chicha places her trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Aladdin's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Chicha's trident, goes towards Aladdin, and soon touches him. All of a sudden, the merman's mertail starts to glow. When Aladdin looks down at his glowing mertail, his surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. He then looks at Chicha and Mrs. Calloway, who are smiling at him.) (Upon waking up, Jasmine wakes up and shakes her head. Then she sees Aladdin coming out of the water once again a normal cman, wearing a silver glittering tank suit.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Jasmine's face upon seeing her true love. She starts walking in his direction, but suddenly starts running towards him. Soon, she picks up Aladdin spins Him around, and lands him on his bare feet. Then the two humans hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Jasmine and Aladdin look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Jasmine is now wearing her repaired bride gown she had on earlier, and Aladdin is wearing a white groom's suit with a matching cape and turban.) (Rita pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Rodgers, who is crying on Uberta's chest.) (Below, Aladdin's family is also happy, including his brothers, who are waving and wishing him good luck.) (Matilda picks up Minka so that Aladdin could kiss her. After Aladdin, does so, Matilda lowers Minka as she waves goodbye to him.) (Miss Spider is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in her eyes. But she is attacked by Chef. She beats Chef up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit her in the mouth, causing all of Chef's teeth to come out and her to fall down.) *Chef: YAAAH!!! (Miss Spider then returns to the sea.) *Miss Spider: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Chicha rises up out of the water so that she could hug her son.) *Aladdin: I love you, mom. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Chicha lets go before Aladdin blows her a kiss. She shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from her trident as the ship sails off as Aladdin and Jasmine kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Endings